


Goner

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Suicide, im sorry, pretty generic angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so sorry; I'm a goner"</p>
<p>[based off of goner by twenty one pilots. Great song yo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goner

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for the triggers in this one. Sorry I'm just a big mark/jack angst fan.
> 
> I don't hate me and my bad writing.
> 
> I deliberately tried to make this quite simple btw.

Mark knew it was stupid. Honestly, he had known for a while but it was too late, far too late, and he wasn't just going to turn back at the last goddamn second, not after everything. Mark was a lot of things; selfish, arrogant, and probably insane but he wasn't a coward. He told himself that a lot.

"I'm brave; this is brave. I'm doing the world a service."

The clouds were fading as the sky turned black, he watched as the last glimpse of sunlight raced down the side of the buildings - he would be following it soon.

He swung his legs over the building's ledge preparing for the fall. But he stopped midway. He should call someone, say goodbye, he hadn't planned to because he'd already prepared a set of letters and videos for his fans, family and friends but found himself wanting- no, needing to hear any voice that wasn't the one that lay inside his head.

Mark didn't even give himself time to think about who he was going to call his fingers just automaticly clicked on the contact.

"Mark! How are ya?" Jack's voice was as loving, care-free and as loud as ever. He didn't know, didn't even suspect.

"I'm great man, how are you?" He decided to lie, he didn't need to worry Jack just needed to hear his voice.

"Aw yeah I'm alrigh', just making some tea. I feel like an old man,"

"You are." They laughed. Jack didn't know.

"All us Irish folks are old; we come out like this. No one's young in Ireland." Mark wanted to end his life, his legs were dangling off the side of a building but he was laughing. Laughing with a friend who was thousands of miles away, a friend who didn't know or probably care how Mark was feeling. He felt his smile fading. He was fucked up, he was so fucked up.

"Jack, thank you-"

"For what? Being old?" Jack was still laughing. Mark felt sick.

"No - no, for being a good friend,"

"Oh- I mean uh, you're welcome," Silence. Mark was looking down, he could have ended the call there - got it fucking over with but there was so many things he still needed to say. 

"You shouldn't look up to me you know, there's not much to see. You should be proud of yourself. Look at your channel, you've done so well. People love you. Hell, I love you. Someone like you shouldn't admire someone like me. I'm sorry for being a shitty role-model, I've tried my best Jack, I swear. I just couldn't be better - I couldn't."

Silence. 

"I am going to miss you, Jack. Thank you for being there,"

When Jack spoke again he so quiet Mark barely heard him.

"Mark, Skype me right now." It wasn't a question, nor was it an offer. 

"I can't, I'm sorry Jack," Mark was beginning to cry.

"I'm not fucking around," Pause. "Mark... _please_ " Jack's voice wasn't the care-free loud one Mark was used to anymore. It was strained, even desperate.

"I-I can't, I can't, I'm not at home"

"I swear to fucking God, if you're -" His voice broke, "if you're doing what I think you are, Mark. Please just - just give me a chance! Give yourself a chance!"

"I'm so sorry; I'm a goner."

There was no quake when Mark fell; it was almost as if nothing had happened. 

Mark's world had finally become silent. But Mark's silence had in turn forced Jack's universe into an unbearable discordant of sounds.

"Somebody catch my breath,"


End file.
